Isabella Ellwood
Information Appearance Isabella has blonde hair that reaches her waist and green eyes that are commonly mistaken as light brown eyes. She has full lips, strong cheekbones but petite nose, less prominent forehead and finer eyebrows that make her easily popular among men. Isabella is pretty small, has a slender body, and small breast, that don't really match her feminine face. She has a large scar on her back that she normally hides by wearing a green, long sleeved shirt and armor that covers her knees, shoulders, elbows, and chest. She wears a short, green skirt that matches her small boots and her dark green earrings. Personality Isabella is serious when she's out in public or when it comes to her job, but she doesn't really act serious when she is talking to someone close to her. Many people from other kingdoms find it hard to approach her because they think she is cold hearted due to how serious she acts, but in reality she is kind to all races even demons (Only if they are good). Bella goofs off a bit when she isn't working and tends to go to the tavern when she is stressed. She gets angry when she is teased especially when Judar is the one teasing her and she dislikes it when people assume that she is childish or cold hearted. Isabella loves getting praised, but she hides the fact that she enjoys the praise. Isabella loves Hillford and she acts overprotective when it comes to Hillford as if the kingdom is her child. She is incredibly loyal to anyone who she might be working for and she likes to consider herself a role model to everyone. Abilities and strong points *Isabella was chosen to be the host for the holy sword, allowing her to summon and use the holy sword. *She controls an army of professionally trained elites, which gives her a lot of advantages in war. *After all the experiments she went through, she obtained a strange power to transform into a ruthless beast that only knows how to kill, but only if someone says a certain key word. *She is close to many people in Hillford, and could ask for favors big or small anytime with a high chance of them accepting the request. Weaknesses *Isabella can only summon the holy sword when she's in danger or when something important that requires the holy sword happens. *Her love for being praised can be a huge disadvantage to her because she can easily be fooled when drowning in flattery. *Just seeing fire magic causes her to tremble and she may even freeze from the sight of someone using it. *When she is in her berserk state, any holy related magic is very deadly to her. Backstory It all started when Isabella was 7 years old. She lived in a peaceful village that was a part of Hillford with her family. Life was great until Bella decided to wander off into the woods. When she returned, the village was burning down, and near that fire was a few mages using fire magic, people who were grabbing children who managed to survive, and an army of mages overall. Isabella tried to escape, but a mage managed to capture her. A few years later, all of the other children were nothing but brainless zombies locked up in a cell except Bella. The mages started doing most of their experiments on Isabella because she was the only healthy one left and she was tortured almost everyday. One day, she seen a strange light that was calling her. She desperately followed the light and found out that the light took the shape of a sword. She grabbed that sword and her body was possessed by someone unknown. She slaughtered all the mages and escaped. She ran and she ran when she finally stumbled upon the kingdom of Hillford. She was taken in by the queen when the queen noticed the girl holding the holy sword. She was raised to become a knight for Hillford and she became obsessed with protecting it. Isabella vowed to find the voice that led her to the holy sword and to never lose the things she loved ever again. Quotes "Flattery won't get you anywhere, but thanks" "I don't mean to brag, but I am the chosen hero" "I rather date you than a certain demon that has nothing better to do with his life" Additional information *When Judar sacrificed himself to protect Isabella, Bella accidently inhaled the magic particles which led to her death 2 months after. *Isabella calls Judar "Judy" when she is being teased by him *She never figured out that Judar was the voice that led her to the holy sword *Isabella lied that Judar was still alive and that he escaped her clutches which made people believe that Judar was actually the one that killed Bella afterwards.